


The Price of Gillyweed

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dream as Hogwarts Professors, Dream as Side Cast, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Pining, idiots to lovers, just fluff, lots of fluff, lots of pining, yeahhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Lee Jeno didn’t go back to Hogwarts to fall in love.And yet he still did.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	The Price of Gillyweed

**Author's Note:**

> this was for prompt #00218

Lee Jeno didn’t go back to Hogwarts to fall in love. 

Of course, Jeno was already in love, in a sense. He loved magic and he loved magical creatures; that’s why he went back. He was expecting to see his old classmates, he was expecting to see his old friends. 

He wasn’t expecting that, one year into teaching, his old crush from fourth through seventh year would be instated as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. 

Just his luck. 

All that leads Jeno to where he is now. He just finished his first class of the morning, and he has a free block second period. Instead of grading the written exams his students finished two days ago, he’s trying to come up with yet another excuse to see none other than Na Jaemin. 

Last week he needed to borrow a magnifying glass. The week before he asked to borrow one of Professor Na’s textbooks, with the excuse that he wanted to look at the similarities in what they teach. 

Jeno is so screwed. 

He voices all of this to Renjun, the transfiguration professor and his best friend from his Hogwarts days. 

“Why don’t you just, I don’t know, go and talk to him without an excuse,” Renjun suggests when Jeno comes to him with his problems yet again. 

Jeno gives him a scandalized look. 

“You and I both know I cannot do that.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes. 

“Oh grow up Jeno, just talk to him!” 

“Or,” Donghyuck interjects, walking into Jeno’s classroom. 

“You could always ask him for some gillyweed.” 

Renjun laughs loudly, “Donghyuck you idiot, what would he need gillyweed for.” 

“You’re the idiot,” Donghyuck snips back, “he’s Care of Magical Creatures professor, he can just say he needs it to go in the lake and, wait for it,” Donghyuck pauses, raising his hands for dramatic effect, “look at Magical fucking creatures.” 

Donghyuck is Jeno’s other close friend, and the herbology teacher. Donghyuck is snarky, loud, and Renjun’s husband and damage control. He loves three things: Plants, Renjun, and annoying the shit out of Jeno. 

“Gillyweed might actually work, thanks Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck grins, “you’re very welcome, however my generosity comes at a price.” 

Well fuck. 

“Hit me,” Jeno says, feigning confidence. Donghyuck is a force of nature, and he shows no mercy. 

“You have to clean up the tank in the lounge this month!” Donghyuck yells. Jeno groans. The magical creatures tank in the lounge is quite possibly the most disgusting thing in the school, and generally it’s so gross that it’d be considered cruel to assign the duty to just one individual, so the teachers all rotate who has to clean it. Jeno’s turn isn’t for another couple of months, while Donghyuck’s is this month. 

The worst part? No magic. The tank had to be enchanted with an anti-magic charm so the magic using creatures inside of it couldn’t smash the glass. It has to be cleaned by hand. 

Disgusting. 

Nevertheless, Jeno has a plan now.

Time to go get some gillyweed from Professor Na. 

* * *

Jeno rocks nervously back and forth on his heels, standing outside Professor Na’s office. 

Tentatively, he knocks.

“Professor Lee!” An excited voice answers the door. Jeno is surprised to see Park Jisung, the Quidditch Coach and flying instructor. 

Jeno knew Jisung when they were in school, Jisung was shy but sweet. He was a child prodigy with a broomstick, being the youngest quidditch captain the school had ever seen, leading the Gryffindor team by his fourth year. He has handshakes with all of the quidditch kids and truly adores the sport. He’s a good kid. 

“Hey, Jisung, I told you you can call me Jeno,” Jeno says kindly. Jisung steps aside, allowing him to walk in. 

“Can I call you Jeno?” Another bright voice asks. Zhong Chenle, the Charms professor. Loud, bright, and constantly excited. The opposite of Jisung and yet somehow the two are engaged. They’ve been close for as long as Jeno can remember, practically glued to each other during their Hogwarts years. 

“No, you pranked me last week,” Jeno says, frowning. Chenle cackles at that. 

“Actually, I’m pretty sure he had help from  _ someone _ with that,” a deep voice says. Jeno jumps, turning around to see Professor Na walking out of his office. His heart skips a beat. 

“Hyung,” Jisung whines, “you said you wouldn’t tell.” 

“I didn’t,” Na smiles slyly. “You just told him yourself.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen and his ears turn red. Chenle laughs loudly, smacking Jisung on the arm. 

“Nice work, honey,” Chenle says. Jisung’s lips draw into a pout. 

“Chenle, quit teasing your poor fiance, don’t you have a class to teach?” Na says, reaching the ground floor. 

Chenle pales, checking his wristwatch and letting out a yelp. 

“Shit! Okay, yeah we’ll be leaving, Bye Professor Lee, bye Jaemin hyung.” 

Chenle slips his hand into Jisung’s, pulling him out of the room with him. Jisung manages a quick wave before disappearing through the door. 

Na sighs with a smile “I will never get tired of those two.” 

“I dunno.” Jeno reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. “They can be pretty annoying.” 

Na chuckles lightly. “I will give you that much. But they’re sweet.” 

“They are. I’d say I can’t believe they got engaged except I can totally believe it.” 

Na shakes his head fondly. “They were always stuck to each other.” 

“How about you?” Na asks casually. “Anybody special?” 

Jeno’s ears turn red. “Uhm, uh, not really, no,” he stutters. 

Na raises an eyebrow. “You and Professor Huang seem awfully close.” 

Jeno’s eyes widen. “No way, no no way, he’s not my type.” 

Na hums at that. 

“Anyways, as much as i love seeing you, is there any particular reason why you're here?” 

“Uhhhhh.” Jeno malfunctions. Did he really just say he loves seeing him? Na has come closer now, taking a seat on one of the desks. He’s smiling softly, a smile that makes Jeno’s heart want to beat out of his chest. 

“Gillyweed. You wouldn’t happen to have any gillyweed, would you?” 

Na smiles wider. “I do have some.” He walks over to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a clear jar, the gillyweed clearly visible through it.

“Here you go, what do you need it for?” 

“I just need to grab some kelp for one of my tanks,” he explains. 

Na raises an eyebrow. “Couldn’t you just use magic.” 

Jeno shrugs. “If I have an excuse to go swimming I’m gonna take it.” 

Na looks at him in surprise, frowning slightly. “Isn’t that dangerous?” 

“It’s okay, the giant squid really is nice when you get to know it,” Jeno says. 

Na just looks even more surprised. 

“Let me come with you.” 

“What?” Did Professor Na really just suggest that?

“I know there are merpeople in that lake. At least let me sit at the water’s edge while you go swimming,” he says. 

Jeno doesn’t go swimming with a shirt on… Fuck. 

He’s about to decline when he makes eye contact with Na. He has a determined look on his face, but he also looks mildly concerned. 

“Sure, uh, sure you can come along,” Jeno stutters. 

“Great, when are you thinking of heading down?” Na asks. 

“Probably Saturday, in the evening so it’s warmer out.” 

Na nods. “I’ll see you then.” He gives Jeno a smile. 

“Uh, yeah, uh, see you.” Jeno walks over to the door, giving a final wave and exiting the room. 

Holy fucking shit. 

* * *

“Donghyuck you won’t believe the trouble I got myself into,” Jeno hisses. 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “What did you do this time?” 

“Professor Na is coming down to the lake with me on Saturday.” 

Donghyuck’s jaw drops. “No fucking way. Dude you’re so screwed. Don’t you swim shirtless?” 

Jeno groans, burying his face in his hands. “I do…” 

“What did Jeno do this time?” Renjun asks, walking into the teacher’s lounge and resting an elbow on Jeno’s shoulder. 

“He got Professor Na to go swimming with him.” 

Renjun breaks into an awed grin. “No fucking way, you do not have that much game.” 

Jeno smacks him. “I don’t. He offered to come with me because it’s dangerous.” 

“Awww so he cares about you! How cute,” Donghyuck coos. Jeno smacks him too. 

“You’re both unbelievably annoying.” 

“Who’s unbelievably annoying? I thought that was my title?” Chenle walks into the teacher’s lounge. 

“Hi Professor Lee, Donghyuck hyung, Renjun ge.” 

Renjun waves, while Donghyuck and Jeno both greet Chenle. 

“You are unbelievably annoying,” Jeno frowns, crossing his arms. “Those two are just also unbelievably annoying.” 

Chenle hums. “I see, I have competition.” He squints. 

Donghyuck laughs loudly. “And that is why I have formally adopted you! Congrats, welcome to the family.” 

Chenle grins. “Sweet. Professor Lee, can I call you Jeno hyung yet?” 

Jeno sighs. “Fine.” 

Chenle cheers just as Jisung walks into the room. “Hey babe.” He pecks Chenle on the cheek, slipping his arm around Chenle’s waist. 

“Jeno hyung said I could call him Jeno hyung!” Chenle exclaims, excited. 

“That’s nice,” Jisung replies. “You’re about to be late to class again.” 

Chenle pouts. “You’re no fun.” 

Jisung shrugs. “Sorry, love.” 

Chenle picks up his stuff, shouldering his bag and letting Jisung drag him by the hand out of the lounge, waving goodbye as he goes. 

“Those two are so funny,” Donghyuck remarks, hands on his hips. “I can’t wait for the wedding. It’s over April break, right?” 

Renjun nods. “Jen, you’re going right? That’s just a couple months from now.” 

Jeno nods. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

Donghyuck gasps. “You should take Professor Na!” 

“No. Um, no, nono. We aren’t doing that,” Jeno quickly says, face turning red. 

“Noo, dude, it would be perfect! Just ask him. I’m like, one hundred percent sure he’ll say yes,” Donghyuck argues. 

“If you don’t ask him by next Friday,” Renjun says. “We’re locking you two in a room together.” 

“What?! The wedding isn’t for months!” Jeno’s jaw drops. “You guys seriously suck.” 

Renjun puts his hands up. “Just sayin.” 

Jeno groans. “I’m going to class.” 

Donghyuck waves, a sly smile on his face. “Bye, Jen.”

* * *

It’s Saturday. 

Jeno takes a deep breath. He’s seriously not ready for this. 

Nevertheless, he rolls out of bed, throwing on his swim trunks, grabbing his towel and the gillyweed and making his way down to the lake. 

Jaemin is already lounging by the side of the lake when Jeno gets down there. 

“Professor Na!” Jeno calls. 

“Professor Lee!” Na shouts back. Jeno jogs closer. 

Na eyes him up and down. “You swim without a shirt?” 

Jeno’s cheeks burn. “Maybe. That’s not a problem, right?” 

Na shrugs. “You’re just hot. You can call me Jaemin, by the way. We’ve known each other for years.” 

“I, um, uh, yeah, yeah, okay, sure, that’s cool,” Jeno stutters. Jaemin just called him  _ hot _ and gave him first name permissions in the same sentence. 

“You, uh, you can call me Jeno.” 

Jaemin smirks. “That’s cool, Jeno.” 

Jeno gives an awkward thumbs up. He takes a seat next to Jaemin on the grass, dumping the gillyweed out of the jar and eating it. It takes a couple minutes for it to kick in, but everything tingles as his neck forms gills and his hands and feet become webbed. He kicks his shoes off and stands, waving to Jaemin and diving straight into the water. 

It doesn’t take very long for him to find what he needs. He plucks some pieces of kelp from the long strands of it coming up from the sea floor. He peers around him. He doesn’t see any magical creatures. He was hoping to maybe snag another grindylow for the semester. Oh well. 

He swims back up to the surface, popping out of the water and placing his kelp and wand on the land. Jaemin walks over to him, taking off his shoes and rolling up his jeans. 

“It lasts for an hour, yeah?” Jaemin asks. He reaches out his hand. Confused, Jeno gives him his own hand. 

Jaemin turns the hand over in his own, examining the way the webbing stretches between Jeno’s fingers, connecting all along the inside of them, going up to his fingertips. 

“It’s fascinating,” Jaemin mumbles. The webbing is a light translucent green. 

“Isn’t it cool?” Jeno grins. 

“Very cool.” Jaemin’s gaze is trained on Jeno’s hand. “You have nice hands.” 

Jeno flushes. “Thanks.” 

Something rather cold wraps around Jeno’s ankle, and before he knows it, he’s pulled back under the water with a yelp. Jaemin’s grip on his hand tightens, and Jaemin is pulled into the water as well, landing right on top of Jeno, releasing his hand as he flies into the lake. 

Jeno peers down into the water, seeing a sneaky merman grinning up at him. He releases Jeno’s ankle, waving before swimming away again. 

Jeno surfaces to find himself mere inches from Jaemin, who’s face breaks into a relieved smile upon seeing Jeno. 

“Oh, good, you’re okay. What was that?” Jaemin brushes wet bangs from his face. 

“A merperson,” Jeno replies. “Must’ve been messing with us.” He grimaces. 

Jaemin hums. They’re still a couple inches away, they’re so close Jeno could kiss him. He’s thought about kissing Jaemin quite a bit. He definitely wants to. Before he can help it, he glances at Jaemin’s lips. They look very soft. 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, and Jeno’s cheeks burn as Jaemin’s gaze briefly travels to his lips as well. Oh my god what if they kiss. 

Just as he has that thought, Jaemin’s hands come up to cup his cheeks. Jaemin’s eyes are twinkling, and Jeno wants to kiss him so bad. 

Jeno gulps. They’re centimeters away. “Can I?” Jeno whispers tentatively. Jaemin smiles, nodding. 

Jeno closes his eyes, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Jaemin’s. It’s amazing, it’s like the feeling after a successful spell, or relaxing in bed after a long, strenuous day. Cautiously, Jeno moves his lips against Jaemin’s, resting his hands on Jaemin’s waist and pulling him closer as they both tread water to stay afloat. 

The kiss tastes like the saltwater they’re both drenched in, but Jaemin tastes slightly like strawberries. Jeno thought he hated strawberries. Not that he’s complaining. 

After a couple minutes, Jaemin pulls away. 

“I’ve got to go do some grading,” he whispers. “I’ll see you around, Lee.” He winks, swimming over to the edge and clambering out of the lake. He walks back to the castle with a wave. 

* * *

“You fucking WHAT?” 

“Donghyuck,” Jeno hisses. “Keep your damn voice down.”

“I cannot believe you and Jaemin kissed!” Donghyuck is not keeping his voice down. They’re, luckily, in the greenhouses, so there aren’t many students or professors around to overhear them. Really Jeno just doesn’t want Renjun to overhear them because he will give Jeno so much shit. 

“Wait, Jeno hyung, what?” Jisung walks into the greenhouse, jaw dropped. 

“Jisung! Close the door behind you,” Jeno calls. Jisung does as he says, making his way over to them. 

“Hyung, did you and Jaemin hyung really kiss?” 

Jeno groans, dropping his head in his hands. “We did.” 

“Woah. Wait, are you two dating?” Jisung asks, pointing a finger. 

“They didn’t talk about it,” Donghyuck scoffs. “Instead Jaemin left and Jeno just let him.” 

“I didn’t know what to say, okay? I was very surprised.” 

“Hyung, you should probably talk to him.” 

“I knoooow,” Jeno says, lifting his head.

“Or,” Jisung says. “We tell Renjun hyung and he just locks you two in a room together.” 

“No,” Jeno says at the same time that Donghyuck says “Yes.” 

“Jisung, that’s brilliant. He did say he was going to do it anyways if Jeno didn’t ask Jaemin to your wedding by the end of the week.” 

Jisung smiles dopily. “I’m getting married.” 

“You are!” Donghyuck exclaims, pinching Jisung’s cheek. Jisung wrinkles his nose, calmly grabbing Donghyuck’s wrist and bringing it away from his cheek. 

“I can’t believe Jisung’s getting married before I even have a boyfriend,” Jeno grumbles. 

“Hyung, you could very easily change that,” Jisung says, very matter-of-factly. 

“Oh shut up.” 

Jisung snorts. 

“How do you even know he feels the same back?” Jeno asks. 

Donghyuck smacks him upside the head. “You cannot be serious. He kissed you!” 

“I kissed him!” 

“Well he kissed you back!” Donghyuck argues. 

“Jisung!” A new voice shouts. Jeno peers to see Chenle walking into the greenhouse. “Oh, there you are. Hi, honey.” He walks over to them, pecking Jisung on the cheek. Another dopey smile grows on Jisung’s face. He’s so in love it makes Jeno want to both vomit and coo. 

“So. What are we talking about?” Chenle asks. 

Jeno waves his wand quickly, taking away both Jisung and Donghyuck’s abilities to speak. As much as Jeno loves Chenle, and he really does, Chenle’s like a little brother. If Chenle knows, Renjun will know. Chenle tells Renjun everything. 

“Hey.” Chenle frowns. He waves his own wand. “That was mean.” 

Jeno sighs. He tried. 

“Jeno hyung and Jaemin hyung kissed!” Jisung exclaims. Jeno is going to go bang his head against a wall. 

Chenle gasps. “Hyung! That’s great! You should ask him to our wedding!” 

“That is exactly what everyone is telling me to do,” Jeno groans. “Please don’t tell Renjun.” 

Chenle shrugs. “Sorry, hyung. Someone needs to lock you two in a room together and he’s the only one with the balls to actually do it.” 

“Why do you all have the exact same thought processes!” Jeno exclaims. 

“Hive mind,” Chenle replies. “We’ve all known each other for years, Jeno hyung.” 

Jeno sighs. “Please don’t lock me in a room with Jaemin.”

Chenle shrugs. “No promises.” 

Jeno drops his head in his hands. This is going to end horribly. 

* * *

Sure enough, Wednesday morning Jeno finds himself dragged into a closet by none other than Renjun himself. The door to the closet clicks shut, and the lock sounds. Jeno checks his pockets. His wand is on his desk. He sighs. 

“Hello, Jaemin,” Jeno says, defeated. 

Jaemin jumps, turning from where he was rifling through the shelves. 

“Oh, hey, Jen. What are you doing in here?” 

Jeno sighs. He may as well be honest. 

“I was dragged in here. By Renjun, and the door’s locked, by the way.” 

Jaemin pauses. He turns, raising an eyebrow. 

“And why, exactly, is that?” 

Jeno gulps. 

“Well, you see, um.” 

“Is this because we smooched and ran?” Jaemin asks, crossing his arms. 

“Kinda? I mean, it’s related to that, yeah, but that isn’t the exact reason.” 

“Well then what is the exact reason?” 

Jeno takes a deep breath. He can do this. He just has to tell Jaemin he has a crush on him. That’s all. 

“So here’s the thing,” Jeno says. “Chenle and Jisung’s wedding is coming up, yeah?” 

Jaemin frowns. “What are you talking about? It’s October, their wedding isn’t until April.” 

Jeno purses his lips. “That’s not the point. Point is. Are you going with anybody?” 

Jaemin shakes his head. “I’m going alone.” 

Jeno steels himself. “Would you, maybe, like to go to Chenle and Jisung’s wedding with me?”

Jaemin’s eyes widen. “Like, go together as … as what. As friends? As a couple? As partners?” 

Jeno pauses. He doesn’t know what to answer to that. 

“That depends.” 

Jaemin moves his hands to his hips. “Depends on what, Lee Jeno.” 

“Depends if you like me the way I like you.” 

Jaemin doesn’t say anything, a perplexed expression coming over his face. 

“I like you,” Jeno says. “I have since we were in school.” 

Jaemin hums. “Well that’s rather convenient.” 

Jeno sucks in a breath. “And why’s that?” 

“Because I’ve liked you since we were in school as well.” 

Jeno lets out his breath. “No fucking way.” 

Jaemin finally smiles. “Yes fucking way. I’ve had a huge crush on you for years but you never noticed me.” 

Jeno’s jaw drops. “Can I kiss you?” He blurts. 

Jaemin’s smile widens. “Of course.” Jaemin takes a step closer, cupping Jeno’s cheeks and quickly pulling him in for the sweetest kiss. 

Jeno kisses back happily, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist, holding him as close as he can. The kiss is somehow better than the one they shared in the lake the previous afternoon, and Jeno sighs into it, allowing himself to relax and melt in Jaemin’s hold.

Jaemin pulls away after a couple minutes, smiling. 

“That was nice,” Jeno says dumbly. Jaemin snorts. 

“Yes, yes it was nice, we should do it again sometime.” Jaemin winks. 

“Are you suggesting we, um, make this a thing?” 

“If that’s your way of asking me to be your boyfriend, I’m gonna say no.” Jaemin raises an eyebrow. 

Jeno’s cheeks burn. 

“Let me ask you properly then,” Jeno says quickly. “Na Jaemin, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Jaemin breaks into a warm smile. “Absolutely.”


End file.
